


We're Here For You

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Sorry everyone blame the prompt. Haha...., This boy needs so many hugs.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: Race and Elmer get a call from Albert.





	We're Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt- "You deserve so much better." Requested by @zaethiopica on Tumblr.
> 
> I'M SORRY I CRIED LIKE 3 TIMES WHILE WRITING THIS. :'''''(

When Race got a call from Albert at his and Elmer’s work, he had expected to hear a chipper “Hey, babe!” on the other end - not the sounds of heavy tears and shallow breaths.

“Wait wait wait, Albie, slow down, what’s going on?” Elmer turned from his work to look at his boyfriend, concern painting his face. Race looked back at Elmer as Albert spoke, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. “Yeah, yeah we’ll be right there.” Race grabbed his keys in one hand and Elmer’s in the other and ran out the door, not even bothering to alert the boss they left; act now, explain later.

Only once they reached the car did Race bother to explain why he’d been crying, or why they’d run to the car. He took one hand placed it on the wheel, gripping it tightly in fear and frustration, and placed the other in Elmer’s hand, interlocking their fingers. His face ran pale as he spoke. “Al…..Albert called cause. Well, um. Albert got home….a-and went to the bathroom and saw a b-bloody razor in the trash and, well, um.” A tear slid down his cheek, and he finally looked at Elmer, seeing a similar expression on his face, but his eyes were squeezed shut in sadness. “He….He found Spot curled up in bed, arms all….all cut up.” They sat in silence, before Race started the car, speeding home to his and Elmer’s boyfriends.

__________

Elmer opened the door slowly, nervous about what he may or may not find behind the door. He and Race walked in with hands intertwined, knuckles white, and they stared around the apartment. It seemed like such a facade - looking at the apartment, there was nothing out of the ordinary, a few stray glasses here and there, a blanket thrown lazily over the back of the couch, a pillow thrown on the floor from when all four of them had tried to cuddle together on the couch a few nights beforehand.

“In the bedroom!” Sounded Albert from across the apartment, his voice rough from crying. Their hearts broke, and they walked to the bedroom, finding Spot curled up and sobbing in Albert’s lap. Race and Elmer were immediately next to them, Race holding Spot’s hands and Elmer carding his fingers through Spot’s hair. “Baby, baby what’s wrong, why did you relapse? Honey, you’ve been so good…...” Race spoke softly to Spot, trying his hardest to understand why his wonderful boyfriend would hurt himself again; he’d been clean for a year and a half, and was happier than he had ever been, so this scenario was a complete impossibility in the minds of the other three.

“Y-You deserve s-so much better…..all of y-you..” Spot choked out, burying his face into Albert’s shirt, hands clawing at his sleeves. Albert just wrapped his arms around him and held him, rocking slightly to try and soothe him. Race and Elmer left soft kisses on his neck and back, letting him know they were there, without words.

Albert spoke into his shoulder. “Baby, we love you, so, soooooo much, we don’t want anyone else, we want _you_ , we deserve _you_.” Albert cupped Spot’s face in his hands and kissed away his tears. Elmer got up slowly and left the room, soon returning with a warm, damp, soft cloth and bandages. He held Spot’s arms tenderly in his hands, washing the cuts and bandaging them. Race switched spots with Albert then, placing Spot into his lap. “Sean, you are kind, and loving, and sarcastic as hell, and we would not be dating you if we didn’t want to. We love you, baby. Promise.” Race said.

Spot sobbed for a little while longer, not bothering to try and talk until he was done. His boyfriends continued to rub his back, pepper him with kisses and whispering sweet everythings, wanting him to know how much they loved him. After a few more minutes Spot had calmed down, and was hiccuping slightly and trying to catch his breath. “I’m…...I-I’m sorry, guys, I just. It was a b-bad day and…..and I just. I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I wanted to cuddle but then I realized how I’m not affectionate enough cause you all cuddle so much and I felt so bad and I got worried that you all keep in this relationship to pity me a-and I can’t...I can’t…..” Spot began to get worked up again, tears beginning to pool in his eyes again, his lips quivering.

Elmer held him this time, placing his head on Spot’s shoulder. “Spotty, we love you for you, truly, we do. You might not be the most affectionate but you’re hot, and you’re rather smart, and when you give hugs they’re the best, and you don’t realize it but when you sleep you hold on super tight and it makes us feel so secure. There’s so much more to you than wanting to cuddle. And you know me, half the time I don’t like to be touched anyways. There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to cuddle, baby, nothing wrong with not wanting to be super touchy. But you gotta promise,” Elmer turned Spot then to look at him, pulling Race and Albert right next to him, “the next time you feel like hurting yourself, tell us. We’re here for you baby, and we want you to be safe. Okay?” He pulled one of Spot’s hands to his lips, giving a light kiss.

Spot finally met their eyes, eyes red and cheeks stained with tear tracks. He sniffed and nodded. “Okay.” His voice was rough. “Can we cuddle?” The other three nodded quickly, their eyes filled with warmth in the realization that it was going to be okay. The three piled around Spot, Elmer on one side and Albert on the other, with Race laying on top of Spot, because he was the lightest. Spot fell asleep soon, a small smile on his face and no tears in his eyes, his boyfriends surrounding him in warmth and love. He would be okay.

 

 


End file.
